


on the fourteenth day

by deanslist



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Identity Reveal, Kara just wants to confess but... she's bad at it isn't she?, also a product of 12 AM writing, so... this might be bad but i hope it isn't!, this is a product of coffee at six in the evening and sleep not visiting me tonight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanslist/pseuds/deanslist
Summary: Lena receives something every fourteenth day of the month. It is as sweet as it is intriguing.orLena has a secret admirer and begins receiving things from them on  White Day.





	on the fourteenth day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's Dean here. I'm pretty sure I've said this plenty of times before, but writer's block really sucks.   
> So, for now, I've decided to write what's been bugging me for days.
> 
> To those who are familiar with what White Day is, shhh shhh.
> 
> I know that there's Google, for those who don't know, but.... indulge me. :)
> 
> No beta reader. All mistakes are mine!   
> Kudos, comments, etc. are very much appreciated!

 

It first happened on the fourteenth day of March.

 

Lena was having her usual day. She woke up from a nap, wiped the little trail of drool from the side of her mouth with the back of her hand, and walked straight into her bathroom to extensively wash away the grime of yesterday under her refreshingly cold shower. Breakfast was a quick affair: just a cup of coffee and an energy bar, then she’s off to work, looking like a queen ready to take on the many problems her empire was having for the day.

 

Jess greeted her and informed her of today’s schedule without missing a beat, handing over a couple of folders and envelopes, all done and inspected ahead of being relayed to her. Security protocols and all.

 

Being a Luthor had become a good and, at the same time, even more, dangerous way of life since she made sure to let the public know that she was here for a good cause.

 

Pushing away the thought of yesterday, she thanked her assistant and headed inside her office, more than ready to start on her tasks, only to be stopped by the sight of a bouquet on her desk.

 

A bouquet made out of lollipops, to be specific.

 

Now, the bouquet was not something weird, per se, but, it definitely looked out of place in her professional-looking office. She didn’t have an aversion to sweets, too. In fact, she kept a little bowl of candy-coated chocolates where her pitcher of water was always perched, but she never was one for indulging in _too many_ sweets.

 

Surely, Jess was not the culprit for this, right?

 

Lena had half the mind to call her assistant in and inquire about the bouquet. For all its innocence in appearance, there could have been a bomb hiding in there, or a remote that would trigger something, really.

 

She should really call Jess in and show her bouquet, have it be inspected and cleared of harm, and yet…

 

Something about its white paper packaging made her think that it was nothing more than a genuine gift from someone she had yet to know. Maybe there was no bomb or anything that could result to her demise if she picked it up or even so much as moved it an inch to the side. Maybe it’s just… a bunch of lollipops.

 

In the end, she did call Jess, but only to ask if someone had dropped by and left her something.

 

Jess said no.

 

Lena left it at that.

 

* * *

 

 

 

It happened again on the fourteenth day of April.

 

This time, the bouquet was placed on her desk again, but instead of lollipops, it was a bunch of cookies neatly placed inside. Lena wanted to feel anything but amused, but how could she when one of the packages said that it was kale-flavored cookies?

 

Her eyes narrowed, gaze landing at her door. There was a small chance of this culprit being Jess, the only other person who knew her love for anything _kale_.

 

Then again, there was this other person who knew and _loathed_ the very knowledge of Lena loving kale.

 

But… Kara had yet to visit her, had she?

 

* * *

 

 

 

See, being as smart as Lena, one would just go straight to the security room and check the surveillance cameras to see who left the bouquets in her office. If not that, she could always just run the bouquets under a scanner and check for fingerprints and identify who her culprit was, but where was the thrill in that?

 

It’s so easy to just do all that, but the thought of catching the culprit red-handed – or, in this case, white-handed – was more compelling than the former.

 

So, Lena started staying in her office more and in her apartment less. It wasn’t a loss. It gave her best friend more reasons to visit her and make sure that she’s eating and taking care of herself properly while she’s _so deep in her work_.

 

God, if only Kara knew why she was staying at work later than she should.

 

“This couch is comfortable, yes, but it isn’t conducive for sleeping, Lena.”

 

“You just said it’s comfortable, though.”

 

“Yes, but only to the butt.”

 

Lena raised an eyebrow. Kara’s cheeks brightened.

 

“I mean, it’s—it’s soft but only for a short time? Like, our butts are like – you know, it’s all flesh and it hurts less because it’s farther from bones. Of course, yours is all flesh and—” Kara spluttered upon realizing the words spilling from her mouth, choking on air.  “I mean, not that I was looking at your butt --- _pffft_ \--- that’s ridiculous—”

 

Lena, though deeply amused and more than eager to watch her best friend struggle with words, decided to have mercy and interrupted her with a gentle hand on her knee.

 

“I understand your point, darling, but, really, I’ve fallen asleep on _worse_ places. This couch is far better than my desk. Believe me.”

 

Kara seemed to deflate at that, nodding her head, relenting. “I guess so.”

 

Lena thought she looked like a child, whose candy was taken away from her before dinner, so she turned and reached into a small compartment behind the couch, grabbing a lollipop from a glass bowl where she kept all the treats she had yet to consume.  “Here. Cheer up, sweetie.”

 

Kara lightened up at the sight of the lollipop, and if Lena hadn’t been aware of her love for sweets (and all sorts of food, really – except kale), she would have thought that excitement in her eyes and smile had meant more than just being offered a candy.

 

“You kept them!”

 

Lena blinked.

 

“K-Kept them in— in a bowl!” Kara exclaimed, looking like a human tomato at this point. “You shouldn’t keep them in a bowl! They melt easily when you put them in a bowl.”

 

Lena’s head turned just a tad to the side whilst her gaze remained on the blushing reporter. Well, something did seem suspicious about her best friend, yet all she did was dismiss the thought and smile while shaking her head.

 

“Okay, sweetie. I’ll put them somewhere else next time.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

The bouquets continued appearing on her desk every fourteenth day of the month. On May, it was candies designed to look like roses; June, it was – oh, god – kale cupcakes; and July, cookies coated to look like the flag of the USA.

 

By the third month, Jess was already made aware of the monthly gifts after growing suspicious at the obscene amount of sweets being given to her once a month. Jess dared to say that she had a secret admirer when Lena explained things to her. Lena was more inclined to believe otherwise.

 

Then again, who gave sweet things to people for no other reason than, perhaps, romantic admiration? Especially ones wrapped in white papers designed with red hearts and white, glittery stars?

 

They conspired to catch the culprit. Jess, of course, suggested looking into the cameras, but Lena insisted that they had to catch them _in the act_. It was more satisfying that way. So, they just decided to be more alert on the forthcoming sixth month; make sure that one of them was in her office while the other was away for errands or meetings.

 

The wait for the fourteenth of August was excruciating in a sense that Lena simply couldn’t wait to have a talk with her… whoever this person was who kept leaving her sweets.

 

She would thank them for the sweets but bring them down _very_ gently that she was not interested in pursuing romantic endeavors with anyone.

 

Not when she already had someone she’d like to have romantic endeavors with.

 

* * *

 

 

 

August 14 finally came.

 

No bouquets were dropped on her desk.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Lena figured that the culprit must have found out her plans, so she decided to be a little more subtle this time. She would wait inside the conference room, stand behind the glass walls she’d designed for her to be able to watch from the inside while people from the outside saw nothing but frosted walls.

 

September 14 rolled around, eventually.

 

She’s seated inside the conference room, frosted walls activated, eyes alert.

 

No one came.

 

But two bouquets – one filled with strawberry-flavored candies, and the other filled with packed jelly beans—were on her desk.

 

A little note was stuck on top of one of them, written in cute, almost childlike, handwriting:

 

_Two bouquets because I missed last month!_

 

* * *

 

 

 

On the fourteenth day of October, Lena had been neck-deep in paperwork that she forgot that it was that time of the month again. To her defense, no bouquet had arrived and Kara had been there to help her relax during lunch – which definitely made her happier than she’d like to admit, but who was she kidding? – so the last thing she had in mind was some mysterious person dropping sweets on her desk once a month.

 

She also promised Kara that she’d go home and sleep on her bed, so once she’s sure that she’d gone through all her revisions, she shut down her laptop, grabbed her things, and left her office.

 

She was already waiting by the elevator when she realized that she’d forgotten her keys to her apartment in her drawer, and it was with a groan (overshadowed by the sound of the elevator’s _ding!)_ that Lena turned around and walked back to her office, stilettos long discarded and held by one hand.

 

She pushed her door open, intent on grabbing her keys and leaving as quickly as she could, but she froze when she realized that she wasn’t alone in her office.

 

She blinked twice as if trying to see if she was seeing _right_ , but the red cape didn’t disappear.

 

Supergirl definitely did not disappear.

 

“Supergirl?”

 

The hero in question froze, already posed to fly away, and slowly – _very_ slowly, as though in a movie – turned to face her with a guilty, little smile on her face.

 

What’s even more curious was the pair of glasses sticking out from under her boots.

 

_Huh. That looks familiar._

 

“Le—Ms. Luthor!” Supergirl smiled a little too widely, hands moving from her hips then to her back then to her hips again – clearly unsure where to put her hands. The hero cleared her throat as if gathering herself. Lena would have been convinced if not for the furious shade of red spreading across the hero’s neck and face. “It’s late. Why are you still here?”

 

“I can ask the same question to you, _Supergirl._ ” Lena crossed her arms beneath her chest, eyes narrowed. “What are you doing here in my office?”

 

“U-Uhm,” Supergirl opened her mouth and closed it back again, scrambling for an explanation. “I was—doing patrol. Yes. Patrol. Checking to see if everything’s safe in the building.”

 

“Patrol,” Lena drawled. “In my office.”

 

“…The balcony was open. I thought, maybe, someone … entered?”

 

Lena snorted. “Well, _somebody_ definitely did.”

 

The hero blushed even more.

 

It was then that Lena finally noticed the white bouquet filled with…

 

“Are those chess pieces?” She asked, frowning.

 

At this point, the hero knew she’d been found out, so she sighed and nodded, “Yes. Well, they’re chocolates, so… edible chess pieces, because I know you like playing chess.”

 

Lena’s gaze narrowed once more. “And how would you know that?”

 

Supergirl spluttered. “I—I mean, the chess board—”

 

  
“It could have been just a display.”

 

“Well, yes, but—”

 

“You’re going to ramble again.”

 

The hero huffed. “I am not!”

 

Lena’s gaze dropped briefly, then went back up to match the hero’s. “Your glasses fell off.”

 

Too quickly to be human, the hero looked around on the floor for a pair of glasses, but there was none, except for one currently sticking out of her boots. She quickly tucked it back into her boots, but it was a little too late. Lena had seen, and she’s sure that Lena’s going to hate her now, for hiding her identity—for not trusting her enough and she probably thought that it was because she’s a Luthor and— and… Lena was smiling.

 

Lena was smiling?

 

“Kara,” Lena finally spoke, exasperated yet fond at the same time. “Were you the one leaving me sweet treats wrapped in white sheets every fourteenth day of the month?”

 

 _Kara_ sighed and nodded her head. “Yes.”

 

“I deserve an explanation.”

 

Another sigh. “You do.”

 

“And you will give me one.”

 

“Yes, I will.”

 

“A detailed explanation. Why the white sheet? Why sweet treats? Why _always_ on the fourteenth day of the month.”

 

“I swear.”

 

“And, maybe, a kiss?”

 

A nod. “Okay—“ and then, a choking sound. “— a-a-a what?”

 

All Lena could really do was shake her head, smile so widely it hurt, and wrap her arms around her caped-sweet-dropping hero’s neck as she stood on her toes to kiss her lips.

 

Finally.

 


End file.
